callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghostly Room
The Ghostly Room is an easter egg found in Call of Duty: Finest Hour in the level called Underground Passage. Once going down the spiral staircase at the beginning, there would be a large room with German soldiers in it, along with a passage to a larger tunnel on the right. Going into this larger area would spawn more Germans. On the right side of the tunnel there is a door that appears to be unopenable, with a medpack next to it. Directions To open the door, throw two grenades at it, then go up to it and press the action button. No action icon will appear. Throw another grenade at it and it would be blown open. Go down a narrow tunnel which enemies and your squadmates will not be able to enter if they co-exist with each other. If all the Germans are killed, the squadmates will follow. At the end, is the Ghostly Room which is built in a circular shape. There appears to be no ceiling, only candles floating in mid-air. On the ground is a small Sherman tank rolling around. A small P-51 Mustang will be flying among the candles. A toilet is on the right, a chair with the Kaiser bear will be sitting, and in the center will be a cradle with the coveted Sticky bear laying at the foot of it. At first, the cradle appears to be empty, but upon going up to it and looking inside it, the ghost of a young boy appears to be sitting in it. Hitting the action button when near him will make him get out and walk in mid air, posing as a soldier. He doesn't seem to acknowledge that the player is there, and gives a blank stare the whole time. The entire room also appears to be lined with strange pictures, and near the stairs descending into it there is a Browning .30 cal machine gun and an MG42, along with an over-sized rat sitting in a cage under the stairs. Trivia *If the Ghostly Room is accessed, after saving some soldiers from third battalion later in the level, someone will yell, "Private Ryan! Private Ryan! Where is that guy?" Unlike standard situations with someone talking, subtitles will not appear when subtitles are enabled. This quote is a direct reference to the famous World War II movie, Saving Private Ryan. *If the player goes back to the German dance party after going to Ghost Room the player will say something along the lines of, "When I get back from the war, I'm going to open a burger stand or a frozen yogurt stand or something." while stuttering the whole time. This could mean that the character gains Post-traumatic Stress Disorder (also known as Shellshock during the war) from these strange events. *When the player first goes inside an American voice will say, "This is easily the creepiest thing I've ever seen." *The large rat under the stairs cannot be accessed, but it appears everything large (The P-51 and the Sherman) has been shrunk and smaller objects have been made larger, such as the rat. Video This video shows the easter egg as well as how to get to it. Category:Easter eggs